Empty Sky:Elton John
Empty Sky is the début album by British singer/songwriter Elton John, released on 6 June 1969. It was finally released in the US in January 1975, with a different cover photograph, well after John's fame had been established internationally. Recorded during the winter of 1968 and spring of 1969 in a DJM 8-track studio, Empty Sky is the only album in the early part of his career not produced by Gus Dudgeon, instead helmed by friend and DJM staffer Steve Brown. The album was released in the UK in both stereo and mono with the latter now being a rare collector's item. John plays harpsichord on several tracks, including "Skyline Pigeon", which John has described as being "the first song Bernie and I ever got excited about that we ever wrote."[1] John used musicians that were either his or Brown's friends. Guitarist Caleb Quaye and drummer Roger Pope, both members of the band Hookfoot at the time, played on many of the tracks. (Quaye and Pope would rejoin John a few years later as part of his studio and touring band behind Rock of the Westies in 1975 and Blue Moves in 1976.) Tony Murray from The Troggs played bass. Empty Sky is the first appearance with John of then Plastic Penny and Spencer Davis Group member Nigel Olsson, who played drums on "Lady What's Tomorrow?" (Olsson and fellow Spencer Davis bandmate, bassist Dee Murray, would soon join John as his early '70s touring band.) Also listed in the production credits is Clive Franks, who would later produce John's live sound in concert for a tremendous amount of his touring career, as well as occasionally co-produce with John on albums such as A Single Man and 21 at 33. The original sleeve design was done by David Larkham (billed as "Dave"), who would go on to create designs for John and other artists. Skyline Pigeon is the most popular and best known song on the album, and is the only one which John, albeit infrequently, performs as part of his live shows. The more definitive version of Skyline Pigeon featuring an orchestra and piano backing in place of harspichord was recorded for 1972's Don't Shoot Me I'm Only the Piano Player, and initially appeared as the B-side of Daniel in 1973. Another appearance of the song was in 1974, and a version recorded in London was later featured as the opening track on the Here and There live LP and CD reissue. A version of the title track, "Empty Sky," was also included at various stops on John's 1975 tour. Although John has since called the album naive, he does have fond memories of making the record. These include walking home from recording at 4 a.m. and lodging at the Salvation Army HQ in Oxford Street, which was run by Steve Brown's father. "I remember when we finished work on the title track - it just floored me. I thought it was the best thing I'd ever heard in my life," John recalled.[2] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Empty_Sky# hide *1 Reception *2 Track listing **2.1 Bonus tracks (1995 Mercury and 1996 Rocket reissue) *3 Personnel *4 Production *5 Trivia *6 Charts *7 References Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Empty_Sky&action=edit&section=1 edit Allmusic's retrospective review showed a subdued reaction to the material, concluding "There aren't any forgotten gems on Empty Sky, but it does suggest John's potential."[3] Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Empty_Sky&action=edit&section=2 edit All songs written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin. #"Empty Sky" – 8:28 #"Val-Hala" – 4:12* #"Western Ford Gateway" – 3:16 #"Hymn 2000" – 4:29 #"Lady What's Tomorrow" – 3:10 #"Sails" – 3:45 #"The Scaffold" – 3:18 #"Skyline Pigeon" – 3:37 #"Gulliver/Hay Chewed/Reprise" – 6:59* *"Val-Hala" was properly titled "Valhalla" on the 1975 US reissue. *"Hay Chewed" was mistakenly titled "It's Hay-Chewed" on the 1995 CD reissue. Bonus tracks (1995 Mercury and 1996 Rocket reissue)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Empty_Sky&action=edit&section=3 edit #"Lady Samantha" – 3:02 #"All Across the Havens" – 2:52 #"It's Me That You Need" – 4:04 #"Just Like Strange Rain" – 3:44 Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Empty_Sky&action=edit&section=4 edit *Elton John – piano, organ, electric piano, harpsichord *Caleb Quaye – electric and acoustic guitars, conga drums *Tony Murray – bass guitar *Roger Pope – drums, percussion *Don Fay – tenor saxophone, flute *Graham Vickery – harmonica *Nigel Olsson – drums on "Lady What's Tomorrow" Productionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Empty_Sky&action=edit&section=5 edit *Producer: Steve Brown *Engineer: Frank Owen *Tape operator and whistling: Clive Franks *Liner notes: Gus Dudgeon, John Tobler Triviahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Empty_Sky&action=edit&section=6 edit Elton later recalled that he was "unsure what style I was going to be ... what Leonard Cohen sounds like."[4] Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Empty_Sky&action=edit&section=7 edit Album - Billboard (North America) Category:1969 albums Category:Albums